Itachi Death v2
by Brigader General Zaki
Summary: This is the death of the Uchiha through the eyes of the two greatest Rpers, one being myself and another an admin. This the way Itachi could have died, and would have died if he was weak with his disease. An excellent read


"**Death comes to us all, but only sooner to you."**

The wind swept back Sasuke's hair, whilst fretting at the edges of his haori and hakama alike, tugging and pulling at him; threatening to pull him over the edge, to cast him down into the pits of darkness before. It was night time out, the sun long since gone to rest, and at the precipice of the cliff on which Sasuke stood, the rain beat downwards, mercilessly soaking through his ill-fitting and loose clothes, penetrating so deep that his skin itself basked in the coldness of the rain. Suppressing the urge to shiver, Sasuke let out a tremulous sigh, his entire form shaking from the bitter and chill wind that bit at his skin. His clothes did little to shelter him from the weather, and tonight, of all nights, the skies had decided to wage a thundering war against each other. Clouded skies hung above, with a rumbling roar rolling out every few moments and jagged, flavescent bolts of lightning burst out, reaching downwards. From the many bolts of lightning that came to, only a few touched the ground and when they did, fires quaked to life, causing a torrent of chaos amongst the forests littering the ground around him. There was nothing to be heard, except the deafening storm above, and the occasional rumble of protest offered by the earth, as it quivered. What a night, Sasuke thought, both an earthquake, and a terrifying storm above. Such would be a night, in where Sasuke's mood was perfectly portrayed.

The storm represented his frustration, in direct result to his absolutely futile efforts in claiming his damned brother's life and his failure to completely annihilate Orochimaru, or at the very least, dominate the Snake Sannin's will. Somehow, the Snake Sannin had lived, surviving within the core of Sasuke's soul. The only thing forcing Orochimaru to bend to the young Uchiha's will was his chakra. So long as his chakra pool remained relatively intact, Orochimaru could do naught to release himself. A comforting thought, in a way. Still, if a fight so vast in proportions that it required Sasuke to utilize his greatest, and most draining abilities, there was the every prevalent worry he would lose control, allowing the Snake Sannin to break free; if such a thing were to occur, Sasuke would no doubt lose control of his body, and his revenge against Itachi would forever remain incomplete.

**"Where are you, Itachi?"** Sasuke said, aloud. He had hunted for so long, desperately seeking out the man who had single-handedly slain his entire clan; putting the Uchiha name into something of an extinction. Desperation rippled through Sasuke's emotions, and his frustration, at times, seemed to seep through, but he refused to acknowledge it; he had to be strong, if he was to ever exact is revenge on his brother. Turning from the cliff's face, Sasuke wrapped his left arm about his torso's midsection, while his right arm went back, his fingers playing along the hilt of Kusanagi. Walking away from the cliff, Sasuke faced the massive expanse of forest ahead of him. His eyes, normally a plain black, similar to the colour of coal, flickered and within less than a millisecond, became a stark crimson. The colour of blood.

**"Where are you, brother?"** Sasuke called out, once more. It was meaningless, he knew, but it felt good to say the words. His brow compressed, as his eyes narrowed as he examined the sparse foliage the forest offered. Somewhere, brother, I know you are somewhere. A grim look of determination came onto the face of Sasuke, and he took another step forward, followed by another. Soon, he was enveloped by the forest around him, the darkness of the night closing about him, hiding his visage from sight.

**"I will find you brother."**

**--**

Cracks of thunder scattered across the Cloud Countires vast plains that consisted off barren wastelands and various moutain sides and dead trees. Often killed of by the lack of sunlight that reached these parts of the country, along with the Hidden Village, nearly consumed by clouds that carry the stray particles to create these furious and beckoning storms that could crush any mortal who attempted to stop them within their path, or would attempted to control the raw power of its madness like few shinobi have outside the Hidden Village. Skipping across the forsaken ground, the Akatsuki member continued on route to his location, the Eight Tailed Demon to many, but a single man in snake's flesh to himself. Orochimaru was reported dead, and only one person was close enough and capable of doing it so quickly other then himself and his organization members, and that was his younger brother, a mere child compared to Itachi himself. Though with the training that the man had put Sasuke through apparently was his very own undoing, and his demise. Though it would only make Itachi own battle with his brother the more intresting and the capture of the Eight Tailed Beast within him. Silently crossing from one gap to another, only wearing straw sandles as he took each bound. Without a single misplaced drop of rain did the Rouge Shinobi travel, the kasa ontop his forehead deflecting the mislead droplets of water away from his pale skin.

Though before he had begun to search for his brother, he called upon his bloodline, his Kekkai Genkai, summoning up the chakra through his nodes and directing them solely within his eyes. Any normal opponent he would not have to ascend beyond his normal Sharnigan but with the knowledge and tactics of Sasuke he would not be able to hold Sasuke off as easily as he intended to reach Orochimaru and remove the curse that remained hung over his shoulder. Within moments the ebony voids that had been his pupils phased from their place and were no more, rather replaced by scarlet iris' thats patter was unique to himself and none other within the Uchiha Clan. _"Sasuke has yet to obtain this heightened Sharnigan and until he reaches such a stride will the child be able to beat me_." Itachi told himself, as he kept his steady pace onward toward the edge of the Hidden Village, the rain progressively becoming harder as he left, as did the weather, even a barrowling source of smoke came out from the horizion before him. This country seemed to be bound by destruction and the God's themselves pitying the children they had created, Itachi for example for having to fight his brohter once more, not wanting to do so. Even though his facial exprssion that revealed nothing more then an emotionless killer actually harborded a larger secret. Having kept quite all these years, finally able to reach the child through untainted ears. Though the question would be that the Uchiha could defy Itachi words and not listen to him.

Itachi reached the edge of another cliff and found a single ivory boy standing within the rain, it appeared that Sasuke had arrived hear earlier, word must have spread through his ranks of him meeting him hear. " _This child has grown far stronger then I have imagined."_ Itachi stated silently, watching as Sasuke paced around the uneven battlefield below, searching for his blood realtives. His actions and his person had changed along with his appearance that was for sure, his maturity had been developed much more then he could have believed, though it wasnt time for Itachi to noticed how his brother had grown, instead it was time to end the Uchiha Bloodline, to no longer remain unable to speak the truth, to reveal to his brother the ploy of his organization, the ploy of their people, the truth behind the so called 'blessed' lineage that both of them had. Without having any more thoughts ontop his mind, he vanished from his post and appeared at the bottom of the cliff edge, his eye scarlet with intenisty, his Mangekyou Sharnigan had grown stronger in the time he had spent using them against his opponents, though his sight had grown weaker and weaker each fight, it would be too much longer before he would go blind.

His dojutsu would be worthless, though he obtained his brother eye he could remain witnessing the world for an eternity with the Kyuubi untapped potential and chakra like Madara had done many years ago. " _No more child play brother, it begins now.._." Itachi stated silently to himself before finally departing directly for his brother, watching him appear at the end of a cliff, watching him act catiously, searching for him. Waiting until it was the perfect moment to reveal himself and after a single moment when the skys themselves had been lit up from one of the largest cracks of lightning did Itachi appear, his shadow being casted across the landscape from the sudden blast of light until the skys faded back to their midnight blue shade. " **You have found me...Though can you handle the consquences."** Itachi stated as cryptic as ever as his hands remained within his Akatsuki cloak, keeping themselfs hidden from mortal eyes, as they scanned Sasuke figure for any sign of backup or a cheap attack. Itachi Sharigan were prepared to cast his brother into an eternal darkness a simple glance of his own iris would toss Sasuke into a void where Itachi could control his fate, his destiny, his life.

The world still remained forever dark, the sky above still embroiled in its war, with lightning above, but it had become tamed, less unruly and wild. Soon, the sky would be as clear as ever, but there was still persistence in its attitude, as it refused to dissipate so immediately; it was bold, resilient, the storm did not want to fade into nothingness. Bold┘ just like I must be, Sasuke thought, his mind tumultuous with an array of memories flashing through his mind. He recalled the day Itachi killed his family, the crippling feeling that had overcome him and the scream he had casted out, over and over, until his brother had decided to end the torture and flee. On that night, Sasuke had gained his cursed clan's ability. The Sharingan. A Doujutsu technique, granting him some of the most feared talents the world has ever known, an ability that threw his clan into ruin and made his brother the traitor he was today.

Uchiha Sasuke was his name, and his accursed brother was Itachi, a man of infamous ability and renown. The man Sasuke sought to kill, with all his heart, as well, as the man responsible for the elimination of the Uchiha clan. These eyes of mine, they are both a blessing and a curse. His curse, and his brother's. They were two brothers, their rivalry wrought from the endeavours of the past, casting their fates into the shadows of time, making them, both, forsake their vows and become criminals; men hunted, and killed, solely for their wrongdoings. Konoha wished justice upon Itachi, along with Sasuke, but they would not get it. Itachi was too strong, and Sasuke too determined, a fate in chains was unsettling, along with a cold death, whereupon his body would rot, as time wore away.

With his brother still alive, Sasuke took every step forward with more diligence than before, his mind set on what he had to do; forever aware of the consequences if he should fail. He could not allow him to pass away into the world of the afterlife, until he had struck the final blow, until he had clutched his brother's life in his fist and shattered it into fragments. On that day, Sasuke would finally achieve the peace within him he so craved and with that, he could move on, without regrets. His clan would be rebuilt, eventually. Somewhere in the world, he would harbour the rebirth of the Uchiha, bringing them back to the glory they had once achieved.

--

To be great, is to have many enemies.

Even with the roaring sound above him, and the rhythmic swaying of the trees behind him, Sasuke sensed the appearance of another. His right hand tightened on Kusanagi, and then with a swift movement, pulled it free, whilst his left hand formed handseals, lightning fast. Behind him, an image of Sasuke appeared, briefly for a millisecond, before it disappeared into the ground below. I have learned brother, I have become greater than you could've ever imagined. "**Itachi, I know you're there,**" Sasuke announced, Kusanagi still in his hands; his voice was calm, and his facial features relaxed. I must remain in control, never letting myself fall unawares.

Itachi's form appeared, seemingly out of now where. His face beseeched the quiet arrogance it had always beheld, his mouth a thin slit, almost always on the verge of a frown. Hard eyes stared Sasuke, firmly putting him in place; those eyes, the power they had was great. Sasuke's own Sharingan had grown and evolved into a state of its peak, meaning it had reached the height of its abilities.

**"Consequences?"** Sasuke said, his voice growing heated. **"You're death will be the reward I reap, brother. Die!"** Without waiting for a response, Sasuke's body flickered, using Shunshin to rapidly approach Itachi. The speed of the Shunshin was incredible, far faster than even some of the fastest of shinobis; mastery of Shunshin, it was. I have honed my skills, brother. I trained for this moment.

Appearing behind Itachi, he thrust Kusanagi forward, its edge coming to life as electricity appeared, static, along the blade's edge. He aimed the blade for Itachi's right shoulder. Never aim for the heart on the first stroke, Sasuke thought, never do the expected, be unpredictable.

--

Itachi watched motionless, the figure of his brother present himself before him, the unworthy brother of his, filled with an markable amount of hatred coursing through his veins. The hatred that had began nearly twenty years ago, when the tragic end of the entire Uchiha clan had occured. Stainded, Itachi continued in his sane madness, and slaughtered each tainted and curropt member of the Uchiha, leaving a single one in the wake, the one bound with hatred that stood infront of him, one that was tied to him by bloodline and flesh. " **Sasuke Uchiha**." Itachi muttered the two words, introducing his brother to him, as he stood before him with an unsheathed blade. The silver steel of the singe katana, glistening in the sudden strikes of light striking down from the skies, as the two continued to face off. The Heavens weeped for the Uchiha Bloodline at such a time, to see the finest of the entire clan face off, with the single intention of ending the other in a fued that had spanded the ages since the birth of the clan, for the reason that the two brothers had been brought her, resembeled the same sacrafices of the Uchiha born years long before, matching that of Madara and his own brother. Though Sasuke was the pure child, the child of prophecy, his mind did not know the tainted histroy and past of the entire clan, he knew nothing...

Within a single moment, Sasuke spoke, and told him of his death, was his brother a prophet who weould fortell the truth of his future, was sasuke going to kill him right here. Before Itachi could utter a single phrase from his seal lips, a blade peireced through his mortal flesh and bones, the blade of Grass, splitting through his person and cutting him into nothing. The blade lived up to its name, as it went directly through his shoulder, missing the major bone of course, but still cutting right through some tissue needed in the arm, watching as the blood sprayed from the blades end, and the very next moment the blood heated up and blistered to the boil from the stray electricity coming off from the blade. Any other shinobi would have gasped or shouted in pain, though Itachi did not make a single sound as the blade remained through his shoulder. " **Your aim has improved Sasuke..."** Itachi stated sofly, recalling kunai training when his younger brother had a hard time hitting a single stationary object with his kunai. Though a single strike would not reap Sasuke with the prize of his death. Turning slightly to the right, he lifted his leg into the air and proccedded to kick in the direction Sasuke was, being directly behind him and blade in hand would make it rather difficult to get away as easily as he intended too. His Sharnigan eyes watching his brother waiting for a single glimpse to capture him. Weither his brother had dodge the technique or not, he would follow him with his eyes and attempt another attack against his opponent. With a simple cast of breathe, he began to inhale and initate the hand-seals. Completing the hand-signs required for the ninjutsu in a flash and exhaled casting '-Katon: GТkakyШ no Jutsu-Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu' upon Sasuke, which would spawn a large ball of fire from his breathe and send it hurling toward Sasuke position.

--

The stroke of Sasuke's Kusanagi came forward, its tip pinpointing the right shoulder of his brother, seeking out to pierce and impale the flesh of another. Whistling through the air, the electricity along its blade hissing and sparking, whilst Sasuke hunched, his body leaned forward, putting the full amount of strength he could behind his thrust, the Sharingan eyes he possessed forseeing the eventual movement of Itachi, predicting what he'd do next. As the sweet kiss of steel meeting skin approached Sasuke's ears, he drew backwards, as Itachi did the same, Kusanagi withdrawing itself from the wound it had created as they moved. The Chidori along the blade's edge had already begun to infest the wound, its effect would slowly numb the area in which it had hit, eventually forcing the arm to cease moving entirely.

Stepping back, Sasuke watched his brother's leg dart forward, the sole of his feet aiming directly for his own chest. Snapping his sword arm forward, and twisting his wrist, he brought the flat of Kusanagi's steel in front of his brother's foot, reducing any potential damage if could cause, but forcing Sasuke's feet to dig in as he was pressed backwards. His brother's pace didn't stall, however, and he kept moving, his hands flashing as he did so. Ignoring the words of Itachi, Sasuke free hand began to flash, mimicking the handseals shown before him. As his brother inhaled, Sasuke did so just after him, his cheeks puffing in conjunction with the Katon technique he was about to commit.

When Itachi exhaled, Sasuke did too, only seconds after. The fire he expelled from his mouth was similar in size to Sasuke, and it moved towards Itachi, as it's master had bid it. His brother's attacks were weak, lacking the severity he'd normally expect from him. Was he playing with Sasuke? The thought irritated him, and his mouth twitched into a disdainful frown.

**" If you think to beat me with such moves, brother, you're wrong."** Sasuke uttered, his face placid. **"Come, brother. Let us end this now."**

And with those words spoken, Sasuke brought his eyes up, to look directly at his brother's own, when they appeared before him.

--

It had only been moments since his younger sibling blade had struck true to the core of his being, having jabbed and ebbed through his shoulder at such an odd angle, it would appear that that attack was nearly useless for the chakra consumed to commit to the technique, though the pain from the wound vanished nearly instantly the fatalitly of the wound began to set into place, no longer was he feeling the wound but the skin directly around the damaged skin had no feeling at all, the effects of his brother Chidori would limit him to his attacks that required his hand-seals at the moment, before his arm would lack any movement and gone limp. Though Itachi would not let his younger brother marvel at his successful stunt for it was only the first attack that he dealt a unheathly sub-dual attack to Itachi being. With this his reflexes acted on his young brother and Itachi counter attack was initated hence for, spitting a ball of fire directly for his brother, though his attempts ended in vein once he witnessed his brother Sharnigan mimicing every single movement Itachi had done, it was as if he was fighting himself in a mirror, an alternative dimension for lack of a better duo. Though simply because his brother was able to stop a ball of fire and land a single hit on his being did not at all mean that he was going to loose, to his brother, instread it was the beginning, the strategy for the death of his brother already formulated within his mind, adding in the extra equations for his brother stubborn will to live and fight none other then himself.

While Sasuke sewed the seeds of hatred into the soil and harvested them, Itach reaped sorrow and sadness. Having killed each member of his family he had cared about except Sasuke, unable to bring himself up to harming his brother to such a level, but now with a hatred so inborne to kill his brother, would this new Sasuke allow Itachi to release the seal and murder his broter once and for all, to cleanse the earth of the last Uchiha. While the smoke/dust from the surroundings began to clear itself within a matter of seconds, Itachi began to reap the benefit of the natural cover, creating the nessicary hand-seals to call forth five identical clones that appeared exactly like Itachi, being summoned in such a fashion that each emerged forth from a single plume of silver smoke and remained motionless in their spot, in a straight line before Sasuke as the smoke/dust finally cleared, whatever Sasuke had waiting for him he could deal with. Though none of them moved a single inch, Itachi knew quite well, each move from his clones he would mimic with his Sharnigan, and taijutsu combat would be nearly useless, espcially with his speed that has not been seen before by Itachi himself, being quite fast himself. " **You would kill your only brother, the only tie back to the past you do not remember, you know nothing foolish brother, you know nothing of our tainted blood."** Each of the clones muttered, the words being distrupted evenly amonngst the clones and Itach himself, now to that his defense and first pronge to his attach had been established he would begin the second pronge of his strategy, a clone beside the real Itachi hands quickly rose up and created two single seals, the seals being of Rabbit, and Ox, as he casted the ANBU jutsu onto his brother, it was better known as the Kanashibari no Jutsu, those three words muttered by the clone would initate the ninjutsu the purpose would be to make the speedy Sasuke immobile and keep him in his place for a few moments so Itachi could talk some sense into his brother.

--

When the bonds the two Uchiha brothers had been made, and then cast aside, when deeds of insurmountable sin were committed, hatred had brewed between them, or mainly, in only one of them. Sasuke bore that hatred, while Itachi, his brother, bore the burden of his deeds, the sadness and horrors of the nightmares; they would possess him until his death, surely. Or so Sasuke believed. How could a man, so damned like Itachi, live without nightmares? Without darkness, choking at his mind and willpower, frustrating his goals and forcing him to accept that he was, truly, a demon; a monster. To avenge the Uchiha clan, to settle the pain in his heart, Sasuke would defeat his brother. It is all but guaranteed!

Itachi was as calm as he always was, though, and when his words came alight, they were crisp, polite to a point. Analytical eyes bore into Sasuke own, the mind behind those eyes already preparing his plan, reading into Sasuke's movements and tensions, predicting where he'd move next. Or so he thought. Sasuke, as of now, certainly was no easy pray; and his brother had clearly gotten that into his head. But still, there was something about Itachi, something that beseeched some form of ignorance, as if he believed his younger sibling, Sasuke, was beneath him.

**"I don't give a fuck about that,"** Sasuke snapped in response. **"All I see is your death, the death of a traitorous and murderous brother. Your end, it is time."**

Sasuke felt his body freeze, one of the five clones conjured by his brother putting the Ninjutsu technique on him. He had felt this before, this┘ freezing of his body. Orochimaru had done it to him, in what seemed so long ago. Sasuke's eyes flitted to his brother, and his tone became dull as he spoke.** "Is this your idea of a joke?"** Sasuke's arm flexed as he attempted to move it, and it did so by an inch. He continued moving his joints, making a show of it. But while he did so, the Kage Bunshin he had hidden in the ground, at the start of the fight, had positioned itself just below Itachi, prepared to do what Sasuke commanded.

And with both his arms free, Sasuke put his hands together, once more. The handseals flashed, and Sasuke quickly inhaled, his face growing taut with the strain. Then, in a flash, he exhaled, a fireball exactly the same as the one before being expelled. Katon: Gukakyu no, crossed Sasuke's mind, as it shot forward. Just before the fireball was released, the Kage Bunshin below the real Itachi had manifested the raw form of Raiton into its hand, and it shot it upwards, directly between Itachi's legs. The sword moved lightning fast, and as soon as Sasuke's fireball had been done, shooting upwards from the ground beneath. It would continue to move upwards, until it reached its peak. Either way, Itachi would be impaled.

--

Itachi listened silently to his brother as he mocked him with words of hatred and pure incolence, his brother was brought into this world as second best, and after the removal of the clan he let his power soak into his mind, now with him being taught by Orochimaru he believes he is the supreme shinobi, admitting he had improved, Orochimaru in his prime was no match for Itachi, though Sasuke had one thing that his teacher lacked, and that was the bloodline of the Uchiha, the curse and blessing of is abilities and mannerisms that nearly ensured the outcome of any battle. Though he was silenced by his attack, the jutsu learned as a child froze his brother in place, intending to speak with his brother to cool his temper and speak to the child, to reveal the truth of the Uchiha bloodline, though his brother had no focus on such a matter, is only focus was to kill him at this point, using all his strength to break form the ninjutsu. Within a matter of moments his brother being captured within his ninjutsu he broke free, quite a feat for a shinobi to due at such a rank. Even the most skilled ANBU could keep an opponent still with the technique but because of the previous endurance to this Sasuke was able to break free, which was quite unfourante for Itachi himself.

The scarlet iris, watched as his brother prepared to reap the chakra nature born within him, as he brought his hands to his mouth after performing the required kata for the technique, he read each of the seals and reconized the technique, it was the single technique that each Uchiha in the Clan had to master to be reconized as an adult member of the Clan and let into the dark society of the Kekkai Genkai. Itachi was not going to wait and be struck by the technique in his condition, taking a single step backwards, before the ground beneath him slit open, the Kunsaugi blade cutting through the soil as the electricity coursed thorugh the blade, the keen steel quickly sliding across the chest of the Elder Uchiha, until it reached the peek of the chest, where the Uchiha had taken another step back to avoid decapitation and avoid his own demise. The wound seared with pain for a few moments before the edge of the single cut began to feel as if nothing had happened, Itachi reconzied the sensation as before, the same as his arm that had begun to stop functioning, the shoulder locked in place because of the numb feeling coursing through his nerves, though the motor function and fingers still remained functioning for the time being. Though now Sasuke second attack began to take its place, the flames spewing from his mouth, flying toward him in a rush of heat. A single clone and Itachi escaped from the flames by easily running out the main path, getting far enouh to be out of reach, the other clones instantly knelt down for a brief moment and rockted up into the air and flew up into the heavens for a few moments before descending down back to earth.

Though now was the time for karma to reveal its ugly forehead, for the Shadow Clones that had leapt into the air began to fall directly around the Uchiha, scattering around him in such a fashion to encircle him, the four clones appearing to be a compus, with one for each direction. Clutching onto the wound across his chest Itachi ran his mind across the single jutsu that would payback his brother. "**Kanashibari no Jutsu-Body Paralysis Jutsu**" he called out, of course has escaped this technique previously, the single clone that remained by his side casted the technique, leaving the real Itachi free to move onward and hold onto his wound. Though this time his clones were closer and in distance to perform their devasting attack, if the paraylsis jutsu would stun the Uchiha, the several clones would refrain the Uchiha, one by holding him him from behind, through the shoulders and arms to keep him locked in place, while the other locked his hands to prevent a disaster from another Chidori, and instantously, Itachi would cast Bunshin Daibakuha-Shadow Clone Explosion, a technique that would send each clone into an unstable state of oblivion, each erupting in a foul explosion that could spand nearly five meters, the fourth clone near Sasuke would take the Uchiha down at all costs if the restraint falled and attempt to blow up on him in any fashion. This attack was his only chance to deal a critical blow to his brother, for each moment he spent standing here, the more severe his wound grew, the rate the numbess expanded through his arm was at a moderate rate that it would be of no use in any time.

--

The battle was nowhere near its absolute's climax, with both men ' brothers ' standing, facing each other, determination a mask of emotions on Sasuke's face. The skies above raged, once more, with the booming sound of thunder echoing across the terrace in which they waged their own personal wars against each other, no lightning came though, and Sasuke cared little. It wasn't time for that technique, not yet. He'd get his revenge, reaping it from the death of his brother, but first, he'd slowly extract what he wished, learning the true knowledge in regards to this "_other_" Mangekyou user. I will find that man, and kill him, just like you brother. There was no way Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan himself, there was another hand to be dealt in that massacre, a hand that hid in the darkness, manipulating Konoha and his brother alike.

When the cut of the Chidori sword swept across Itachi's chest, ripping asunder the meager fabric of protection that was his skin, an insolent grin cross the lips of Sasuke, moving the thin curvatures of his mouth upright; twice now, his brother had been wounded, both in a fashion that, eventually, with time the wounds would begin growing numb, until they became utterly paralyzed; limp. Those two wounds would fester, and it wouldn't be long until Itachi would struggle to move, his body fighting the negative affects of the Chidori, or Raiton.

Still, the blow Sasuke had landed was not enough to put down his brother, and with grim eyes, he watched the evasion of the fireball, along with the rest of his clones, each leaping over the massive expanse of flame bursting towards them. Sasuke's hand tightened on Kusanagi, and he watched his brother, as he cast, once more, the body paralyze technique. For a moment, Sasuke's body grew stiff, entirely unable to move. The moment was long enough, as the clones of Itachi began to encircle him, each one no doubt prepared to finish of Sasuke. Itachi wanted this done soon, or so it seemed. I've pushed you, haven't I, brother?

But being frozen only for a moment wouldn't allow his brother a chance to attack, the clones couldn't react fast enough in such a scenario. Facing the body paralyze once more, just after he broken it, made it all the more easy to break it. **"I told you once, brother. This will be, 'your end"** In less than a second, the paralyzing technique was broken, and from the cursed seal on his neck, a snake darted out, the skin bulging as it came free. Its form wrapped about Sasuke, sheltering him and protecting him from his brother's minions. In the darkness of the snake's barrier, Sasuke bit his thumb, blood coming forth. Yanking back the sleeve on his right arm, he bared the skin that bore the tattoo given to him by Orochimaru, allowing him to summon snakes upon the spot. With the blood staining his arm, he smacked his hand onto the ground, and that's when everything changed.

The snake covering Sasuke's form disappeared, and from it, Sasuke rose, far above that of his brother. He stood, now, on the head of a gigantic, purple snake, its eyes staring upwards at the form of Sasuke in disdain. The clones that had once been circling him had disappeared, crushed beneath the form of Manda.

**"Why have you summoned me, you little bug?**" Manda demanded, his voice coming out in a hiss, loud and booming. Sasuke turned his gaze to the snake, and his Sharingan eyes flashed, bending Manda to his will. The Genjutsu of his eyes were powerful, and with placing of his domination over the snake, Manda's voice came to a guttural stop.

"**This fight is over, brother. But before I end it all, before I kill you, tell me who is the third Mangekyou user you mentioned, before you left Konoha."**

**--**

His foot-steps remained unhindered as he continued to move across the battle-feild these two siblings had decided to encounter within. No longer could he remain standing still, unless he wanted to be killed, dodging the attack that Sasuke had pulled of beneath the ground with speed and an nearly an expert amount of control to catch him by suprise and off-guard. Even with the Sharnigan mimcing his brother to an amazing extent it wasn't enough, his body had grown weak from his disease, and his eyes burdened by the Uchiha Bloodline, he had been cursed with this bloodline. Though his technique had not gone off as he desired at this point, for the moment he had casted it, did Sasuke manage to break free from it, his muscles memorizing the pattern of the technique. Though he was sure that his next pronge of his attack would be successfuly, though even that ended in abosolute faliure, his brother calling upon the hidden power of the Heaven Seal. Calling forth the chakra and dark energies that Orochimaru had given him with the seal. Within a matter of seconds, he transformed into his demonic form, and used its cursed abilties to protect hismelf from the intense blast, for the four of the clones exploded with its choatic might, though even that didnt stun the child, for the shell of his figure remained unhindered, and within seconds movement could be detected, the sibiling had protected himself perfectly from a single blast that could turn the soil to dust. His calm and collected person began to faulter, he could not continue to fight his brother like this, his arm was nearly gone, the will and ability to move it was very limited, his finger aching from the odd sensation. Though in the moment that the Uchiha had been within his shield and cut off from this world, the double of the Uchiha vanished into the earth.

With a sudden cloud of chakra coming from Sasuke position, a cloud of smoke quickly followed, his brother had learned yet another technique from that devious snake. That selfish bastard had taught his brother far too much for his own good, as the large lavander snake crawled out from the smoke, and showed itself to Sasuke. The elder Snake talking to Sasuke in a tounge that resemebed Sasuke own, when he had been speaking to Itachi only moments ago, though with a glance of the beast and Sasuke it had become tame, no longer inscolent. What had Sasuke down to the Snake Summon. Did he break its mind, is it bound by illusion and lies, was it the will of the Sharnigan, the many possible answers, with nearly not enough time to debate the answers, though his brother voice was keen and cut through his current though and heard the voice escaping his brother lips, demanding to understand who the Third Uchiha with the Sharnigan was. ' Foolish brothter I know you have been seeking knowledge of the Uchiha, this entire time, though unknown to you, even If I die here today, another will replace me, Mile...' Itachi deliberated for a moment before speaking loudly to his brother, all the while taking his time, for what reason did he have to rush at this point his arm, going numb and his chest, going numb as well, it would be no time at all before movement would be even hard to do. " **The Third MS user of the Uchiha, you mean your sensei Kakashi Hatake! No he is nothing more then a fake, a wolf in sheep skin. No you seek the information about my teacher, Madara Uchiha, who has had the years greet him nicely, for his age being nearly two lifetimes**." Itachi stated loudly, so his brother could hear over the roar of the rain and thunder around them. " **And that man himself is still alive, watching you know, ready to pounce. Yet you know nothing of the man nor the curse of the Bloodline, you don't even know the truth of the Uchiha Heritage."** Itachi stated icyly.

--

The words had been said, and oh, how dearly he hated them. Another Uchiha existed, someone greater than Itachi, a man┘ a man, Sasuke must kill. His eyes narrowed on his brother, crimson eyes glistening in the dim moonlight rising above. Another! And how shall he die? Sheathing Kusanagi in a smooth movement, Sasuke brought his hands together, giving them a resounding clap. His eyes remained on his brother, his mouth twitching into a distinct frown, now. **"I said I would be your end, and now, brother, since you have told me what I wanted. I will kill you."** The hands began to blur, handseals being performed in seconds. Inhaling, now, Sasuke gathered the needed chakra and exhaled on the spot, his breath shooting out, turning into the crisp flames of a gigantic, roaring dragon that soared into the sky upon Sasuke's command. It coiled as it moved, and as it touched the clouds above, it exploded in a shower of flame, which began to disintegrate as the drizzled to the ground.

Raising his left hand above his head, Sasuke lifted his eyes to the sky above, noticing how the storm had truly begun to rage, the winds curling themselves up as they buffeted at the form of Sasuke. Rain began to fall, slowly at first, until its pace began to pick up considerably. And above all this, the thunder came the loudest, its sound beginning to prosper, growing in its intensity and the sound of it lancinating to the ears of Sasuke. My final, and greatest technique. There was no way to dodge such a technique, no way to avoid it, nothing. If there was anything left to Itachi, to the decrepit form of his brother that stood before him, he would show it now. Or else, finally, this duel between brothers would cease, coming to its utter conclusion.

"**Show me,"**Sasuke, his voice struggling to be heard of the sound of the thunder. **"Prove to me, brother, that you are not weaker than me. Prove it."**

With the words spoken, Sasuke channeled his chakra, reaching for the lightning above, feeling it innately. He pulled at it, and with it, sent it towards. The sky flashed, a shriek of power was heard, shrill and loud. From the skies, it came down, its form similar to that of a chimera, its mouth wide and gapping, preparing to do what it was bid. Guiding the lightning was easily, and as he did so, he sent it straight for Itachi's head. The attack itself was unavoidable; it would penetrate his brother's brain, no matter where he moved. That, was the true power of Sasuke, the power he would use to finally crush his brother.

--

Itachi watched as his brother quickly took in the knowledge he had leant his brother with, though it hardly seemed to satisfy his needs for he was sure that only more hate would reap from the information that Itachi had directed to him, though would Miles survive long enough to show himself to Sasuke and defeat his cousin, or would the two entities remain separate for the remainder of time. Watching his brother sheath the Kusanagi, no longer would he deal with the inhumane blade. Though he had to deal with large issues that he didn't foresee coming quite yet, and that was his brother summoning Manda. With the summoning snake sent before him it would prove to be an obstacle and even his jutsu would be not high enough caliber to deal enough damage to slay the beast. Though Itachi wasn't done quite yet, he still had once Ace up his sleeve to defeat his brother and set him back into place, though if this failed, then this battle would be his. 'Prepare yourself Sasuke, you will not have a second chance at life.' he thought as he watched Manda coil under his command. Though finally his brother began to speak, declaring an end to the Uchiha for he served him no purpose, what had Sasuke become, he was not entitled to be a hand of god. His scarlet eyes watched as Sasuke began to form the kata for his next attack, while the earth began to come undone from the roar of thunder and from another disturbance created from within the earth. Itachi witnessed the flames jet from his brother's mouth that shot into the sky, watching the clouds swirl under the heat wave of the attack.

Within the skies above the clouds began to churn angrily by the will of his brother as he began to further the technique, what was his brother planning to do. It became quite evident to the Uchiha, he was going to harness the raw energy of Raiton for himself, though the method he would use such a power was yet to be understood by Itachi. Though he could sense the rawr energy going into the attack the amount of chakra it would require for Sasuke to commit to such a jutsu would be substantial. Itachi however had yet another Ace up his sleeve, for he had not been defeated yet, with the M. Sharnigan he would be able to call on the Third and most powerful technique of the eyes to beckon the power of the gods for his assistance. Finally Sasuke reached the amount of chakra and raw Raiton he needed as the clouds themselves seemed to be drained of life as he began his technique, lifting his hand into the air and began channeling his attack, pulling it all to him as a medium, this wouldn't allow Itachi any more time to protect himself, calling up on a majority of his chakra he gathered within his figure he cast a single jutsu that even Sasuke himself had not heard off, as he would become the spiritual medium as his Raiton attack took shape, forming in the gruesome shape of some mythic logical create, before coming straight for Itachi as a ghostly entity appeared around the Old Uchiha, his chakra seeping from his body as the entity feed of the chakra of the M.S. user.

The moment the lightning would strike toward himself the entity lifted the mirror it held within its grips, a shield that Sasuke had not learned the true powers of, or knew existed, the mirror being the perfect shield for an attack like this, for it would null the attack on contact, withstanding the attack with a furious crash and roar, the stray electricity filling the error as the technique haulted at the mirror of Susanoo. Standing directly inside the spiritual beast stood Itachi, nearly encumbered by the attack, moving would not be something easily done in this state, for now he had not use of his arm, no longer being able to form kata to perform any of the jutsu that required seals, as well as his chest was beginning to numb rather quickly, which kept the Uchiha leaning inward and toward the ground. His disposition now being more of a slouch then standing straight though he kept his dignity and remained standing and breathing, though he could feel the small amount of blood leaking over the side of his lip, all these techniques had been draining him internally as well, his disease that cursed his body, affecting him even worse at this point, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. Though he had to continue fighting on, after countering his lightning attack with Susanoo legendary shield he then beckoned the spirit and body to use its blade, known to be the perfect match against Sasuke signature blade obtained by Orochimaru. Commanding Susanoo hence for he would command the spirit and himself to force the ethereal blade down upon Lord Manda and Sasuke, aiming down at the beast with a vertical slice, prepared to angel it if they moved any certain direction to bring the blade down onto them.

--

A flash of flavescent lightning rang true, its stroke powerful enough to cause the earth itself to tremble, the blow of Kirin so powerful that the world seem to ring in response. From above, Sasuke observed the scene below, those crimson eyes of his always prepared; watching as the dust drew apart, giving way to the form of his brother. Is this the end┘ brother? With such a commotion caused, from the sheer ferocity of the Raiton's assault, it took moments before the area in which the attack struck became clear and with it, Itachi appeared. Where Sasuke had expected the form of a crippled, indistinguishably burnt Uchiha, he was instead greeted with the visibly alive, albeit haggard, visage of his brother. That confidence, the aura of collectedness his brother always carried on his person had been crushed, replaced now, by the dying form of his brother. Whatever technique he had summoned to defend his form would not last for long┘ or would it?

Sasuke gazed, his face contorted in anger. Now, shrouded in the form of a specter, Itachi was entirely sheltered, his form still standing. Whatever he had summoned, it had deflected Kirin, the greatest attack in Sasuke arsenal. Of all the things, he had used his last move, the only thing he knew his brother could not match, and┘ and┘ Sasuke hung his head, the form of Manda holding him upright and above his brother. "God damnit!" Sasuke shouted, his hands clenching into fists. He had struck his brother twice, but when it came to the final, fatal blow, he was met with nothing but resistance. He had promised this to be Itachi's end, but it seemed such words had died as soon as they were spoken.

Itachi didn't pause long, his command sending Susanoo wicked sword forth, its edge eager to slice at Manda, doing unthinkable damage. But the snake proved agile enough, and intelligent, to sharply twist its lithe body to avoid the massive sword's swipe. Gripping onto the snake's head as it moved, Sasuke watched his brother the entire time, wary of the other Uchiha's movements. What power is this? What the hell is this?

There was not way he'd end it here, not now. So close, Sasuke thought, I had him┘ had him. His teeth went on edge as he set his mouth into a grimace, and he placed his hands together. It won't end here, not yet. The repeated the handseals he had done not long before, they came to him effortlessly, and his eyes shot to the sky, noticing that the storm still brewed above, it just needed a catalyst, something to get it moving. His head shot backwards, whilst his mouth puffed out, inhaling air into him, which he rapidly began to form into Katon using his chakra. Once he gathered the appropriate amount, he exhaled, the chakra shooting from his lips, while his right hand came up to guide it forward. The flames took the same form as before √ a dragon. Spiraling upwards, it exploded as it reached the sky, and immediately, the storm began to stir up once more.

Raising a hand, Sasuke stared down at his brother. **"Fuck you! THIS ISN'T THE END!"** Throwing his hand forward, he pointed at Itachi, and the lightning above did as it bid, committed itself to the attack it had just performed minutes before. Screaming as it came down, the Raiton took the form as the Chimera, and it came down, whistling with such speed that, for a moment, Sasuke thought he had him┘ and oh, how wrong he was. Clashing against the shield of the specter summoned by his brother, the Kirin was halted, where it began to press forward, but with a heave, it was knocked back and it dispersed into the air, crackling as it did so. And while it all happened, Itachi stood, watching.

Falling to his knees, Sasuke felt the rain above trickle down his shoulder blade and drench his hair alike. As he knelt, the rain increased in its rhythmic beat against his back, and he felt the time itself unravel, as he considered just what he could do. His chakra was near depleted, exhausted from the usage of two Kirins, along with the multitude of other attacks he had utilized. Manda, alone, had been rather exhausting. In all of this, his brother had come out on the top.

**"DAMNIT!" **Sasuke screamed, his hands coming forth to clasp his face into his hands, his frustration permeating from his tone. **"THIS CAN'T BE THE END! IT CAN'T"**

Nothing could be heard in response, except the falling of the rain and the thunder above, which had grown less and less vehement in its power. A voice came, though, and all the sounds around him ceased to exist. The voice┘ it was so familiar, and it came to him, beckoning him towards it, whispering such sweet lies, laying forth Sasuke's desperations and manipulating them.

"_You need me,"_ The voice said. _'You need my power, don't deny it."_

'**No**' Sasuke responded, his voice hoarse. '**I don't need┘**' His voice was cut short, as he realized who it was. Orochimaru.

**'Fufufu, I think it is too late for that, Sasuke-kun.**' And with those words spoken, a scream released itself, ripping from the jaws of Sasuke. The skin on his shoulder, where the cursed seal resided, began to bulge and flex, as if something was threatening to release itself, tearing itself from the skin. And that was exactly what it just did. It began as a snake, or in appearance it was, glistening like an opalescent pearl, rows upon scales visible to the eyes of Sasuke, who watched this all go on in horror, his body hunched and bent down, and his scream coming to an end. The snake began to expand now, and it shot into the sky, before falling down onto the ground, poised in front of Itachi, eight heads each snapping and hissing at the unusual specter that hovered over Itachi.

This snake, no hydra, could only be Orochimaru, and as Sasuke panted, his face a mask of pain and exhaustion, he watched as Orochimaru's "pet" approached Itachi, intent on the kill. Sasuke's Sharingan had long went out, and with it, his control over Manda. Before the snake could grow snappish, Sasuke dismissed the lavender snake, while he slowly fell from the air to the ground, landing with a grunt and immediately going to his knee. There was nothing he could do but watch.

--

Itachi figure had not been moved from its previous resting spot, even with the relentless force of his brothers attack, he was able match him, strike for strike, counter to counter, and even with his brother strongest attack he was able to block it, though it came at a cost, with the disease within him consumin his insides, and his chakra nearly gone, and his Sharnigan fading from his use, his only hope would be to use these final moments of Susanoo spirtual powers to take down his brother, or remove the curse that is burdening him, weakening and dampening his true power. With a loud howl, his brother cursed him, his anger clear for his brother had desired nothing more then to strike down Itachi with that attack, and with him remaining nearly unchanged, could have only upset the Uchiha. His brother was so easily amused and distracted, that he honestly believed he was beat by such a technique, his brother would have to do more then use his lightning to take him down, though his Snake Manda, was quite a beast to kill. With the aid of Manda, he would be able to travel far faster then he could imagine with the aid of another allie as well, another burden to this battle. **" It seems your words have faultered Sasuke, for I do not remain dead before you.'** Itachi howled back, shouting quite loud through the rain and lightning above him, before covering his mouth once more, blood slowly forcing itself out of his mouth, as his right arm no longer functioned, and his chest nearly faded into a painless exsistence, he couldn't move around with Susanoo as it was, with the crippeled state Sasuke had driven the Uchiha into was quite amazing. Sasuke strength had finally grown strong enough from the seeds of Hate, that Itachi had sewn so long ago in his brother's childhood.

Though with another attempt at his life, his brother burned another ration of his chakra to consume the sky with the mydrid of colors, with the storm above brewing to perfection before lightning rained down from the clouds once more, the light flashing before his eyes, as the spirt lifted up the Legendary Mirror that was bound to it, quickly colliding with the attack once more, only to have the attack fade away, another faliure and waist of chakra for his brother, he would not try this again, or his death would be assured, for even Sasuke had a limited amount of chakra, now each others level were similar to each others, on a fair playing ground, though even with that Sasuke seemed cocky and angry, shouting out to him from ontop of the Snake's head, calling to Itachi with false demands, and lost words, wanting to have killed him before, though he wasn't stong enough quite yet to bring Itachi to his knees. Though watching his brother, something quite intreting happened, he suddenly feel onto his knees, shouting out into pain, for something to end, as he curled over in pain, what was happening to the Uchiha was unknown until the figure above him began to take shape, when suddenly more snakes began to spawn from the back of his brother. Finally the curse that had sealed Sasuke to such a weak power had revealed itself, as a Hydra finally appeared before his very eyes, his Sharnigan watching its each moments as it waved its fangs before him, though the summoning of himself at such a time was a mistake, for each moment he spent creating himself in a threatrical fashion the blade of Susanoo came to Orochimaru, the blade cleaving directly through the first head of the hydra, before cutting off the remainder of the heads, within a single swipe, before heaving the blade back to Itachi, comng back with another swoop and strike, aiming directly for the heart and core that was Orochimaru, bounding him to an endless genjutsu that the blade carried with it, as the Snake Manda, phased from exsitance, now the fight had ended, Orochimaru was finished and Manda no longer able to be used by his brother.

With one last glance at the beast, Susanoo brough the blade onto the Snake Sannin, sending him into oblivion, as the toll finally took itself from Itachi, the Uchiha forced to end the technique, as the spirt began to fade before Sasuke, the technique being called off in the same manner Manda was as Itachi remained motionless within the aura of chakra. Itachi had defeated the single thing stopping Sasuke from steering true, now it was time for his brother to get what he deisred, without having the ability to move at all really at this point, he remained standing. His arm hanging limb, as well as his chest expanded out as he leaned inward, the Chidori technique having taken full blow by this time as well as his chakra being deplete, his brother would come in for one final stike hopefully, and Itachi could end it all, and release himself from this nightmare, and come out with his brother being the Hero that saved and redeemed the Uchiha Clan, with his own desires and demands, then that of the selfish clan that wanted power. With that Itachi began to cough heavily, the blood flowing freely from his gritted teeth, each moment he stood before his brother, the disease began to take his life. **" Foolish Brother, you have exhausted yourself there is no hope for you now."** he barked to him, to taunt and anger his brother, to call the remainder of his brother chakra. To call all the hate boiling within Sasuke, to get him close enough to bless him with the last of his strength and power at this point along with a memento of his own.

--

God┘ god damnit! Struggling to rise from the ground, now that Manda had long since left, abandoning him to the foe before him; so quickly had he fallen, to become the man who surely was going to lose this fight. Gasping as he rose, his breathing rhythm becoming a pant, and his eyes losing their focus as he shuddered back a groan. Kusanagi had come out, and was held in his hand, the tip of it digging into the ground, acting as a feeble form of support for his already fragile body. With Orochimaru's spirit, or being, extracted from him, his energy had been sapped, incredibly so. His body had become reliant on the chakra and abilities Orochimaru had lent him, and with it gone, he couldn't remedy the drawback of such a removal of power.

So, with his body weak as it was, Sasuke watched his brother, who had swiftly dispatched Orochimaru in a fine display of strength √ his spectral being that rose above him far more deadly than he could have imagined. Even with all the training Sasuke had endured, and the pain, hatred he had harnessed within him, this is how it'd end? With one blow, Sasuke would be slaughtered, and his life extinguished, thus allowing his brother to live on, to reign longer as the most feared man Konoha had ever wrought from its core. Unless, of course, Madara chose to show himself, and oh, how a battle like that would fair was too much to fathom. Madara. I can't even kill my brother, and I had hoped to kill him? Shaking his head in dismay, Sasuke focused his eyes on Itachi, the vision ahead of him blurry and unformulated.

His brother's words bite at him, enraging him even further. The strength he had once harboured had been used up, but still, with the anger brewing within him, he called enough of it forth, to force his chakra to rise. With no cursed seal, his pool of chakra was minimal at best, and he hardly had enough for a Shunshin, if anything more. Summoning to him the energy he could, Sasuke let his body hold up itself, by removing the tip of Kusanagi from the ground. His body flickered, disappeared from view within less than a fragment of a second. The area grew silent, as the storm above came to an end, but the rain still began its 'pitter-patter' beat against the ground, and the two human forms below. That black mane of hair, seemingly like a crows, was stark wet as Sasuke appeared behind his brother, Kusanagi in his hand, and his mouth taut with the effort of forcing his body to move.

Coughing up blood, Sasuke's blade haltered, as it had threatened to strike forward, piercing the tarnished flesh of his brother, putting an irreversible end to this fight. Brother┘ this is the end. "You are wrong, brother, you are the fool, not I." With a scream of fury, and a step pressing himself forward, Kusanagi shot forward, lightning fast, aiming to pierce his brother, through the heart, if not close to, ending it all here and now. His aim was shaky, his arm feeling feeble and incapable of striking true. It was unlikely he'd kill his brother right on, but either way, his brother had taken too many wounds, he would die. I will take you with me. Sasuke's face returned to that determined, focused look he had once carried before.

**"Is this the end, now?"**

**--**

Itachi watched as the roaring beast that was his brother remained hindered before him, all those threats that she had made against him were nearly faultered and ended with his attack, though he decided not to take the life of his brother, and instead the curse that was bound to him. For Orochimaru had hindered him quite a fair amount with his seal and the Snake Sannin own prescence being ensnared with Sasuke own psyche. With that Snake removed from his brother no more would Sasuke be stuck with minimal strength. Watching his brother finally reach his feet, he found himself unable to move any further. His chakra completely drained, whatever he had left was only enough to keep himself balanced onto water. It was quite pathetic, though it was the way that he wanted it, with Sasuke proving himself strong enough to handle himself now, he would not be the invisible hand that controlled his fate and protected him from the world around his brother. Itachi took a single deep breath, and placed his left hand onto his chest that no longer felt any pain nor feelings, for the Chidori had rendered his chest completely numb at this point, as well as his right hand, that had been cloaked with blood, and the overwhelming numb feeling cursing him.

Though in a sudden flash, his brother vanished once more, and without any will to move or the strength, he made no attempt to counter the males technique. With a single thrust of his brother blade he felt the remainder of his strength fade from him, the strike striking him before his heart, piercing deep into his being the blade did, for it could cut through any body. Without any hinderance Itachi lifted his left arm up to his brother, with his own blood covered on his fingers, from the disease that plagued him. Taking his hand to his brother, he did not strike him instead brought back memories of the past, striking his forehead with two digits. As Itachi had done numerous times to his brother as a child, though isntead of simply ending with that, he bound chakra to his blood, and brought it down across her eye, making a single tear mark down his forehead and onto his cheek. This mark would not fade by water, nor time. Blessed or curse with chakra the blood would remain, forever reminding his brother of the deed he commited this afternoon.** "You are still but a child Sasuke, I am sorry┘"** Itachi beckoned once as he brought his hand down from her forehead and down to his side, it as well going numb as the Chidori continued to surge through his body, as well as the faint blade striking through his vital organs and veins. Itachi Sharnigan iris vanished from sight, fading to his once and commonly used ebony eyes.

Itachi had managed to keep himself alive for all these years, even with the threat of his disease, that could consume his life at any time, as well as playing the greater card to watch over his brother. With one final act and ploy his deeds were done, and no longer would his legacy continue, instead it would be passed down onto Sasuke. With the single strike onto his brother forehead he had blessed him with the remainder of his dark charka, as well as his knowledge, with a technique that would bind to him to protect him from further threats. Itachi smirked, **" I hope you forgive me in time Sasuke."** Itachi smiled faintly before the remainder of blood came from his mouth, coughing up the last bit of his strength. **"One last thing, there is another survivor, your cousin Miles Uchiha, seek him out, he holds the key--"** Itachi stated before fading from reality, to the netherworld, his death had been brough to him by his brother hand and blade, he had left his brother with all the information to live and be brought back to be a Hero, to be the Last Uchiha who was not tainted with the previous heritage of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha, Brother to Itachi, Blood of Uchiha. Fairwell. Without any will to live, his breathe escaped him, his eyes shut, and his skin a pale white. What would Sasuke do now.

--

The thrust was clean, or as much as it possibly could be, with how shaky Sasuke's strike had been; his arm feeble, and his aim poor. He felt like a blind man feeling in the dark, since his vision had long grown blurry, and his Sharingan had vanished, as long as Sasuke's chakra pool remained miniscule; practically nothing remained, his energy and chakra had long since been exhausted. After Kusanagi's tip stroke through the flesh of Itachi, all the strength that had previously been summoned, ever so briefly, to soundly assault his brother, for one last time, was vanquished, leaving Sasuke immediately fatigued. His sword's progress was halted, and as Itachi made a move to turn, Sasuke drew back, Kusanagi coming along with him. His hand twitched, as he made an attempt to form a kata, but he was too weak, and his body was losing its grip on reality; his vision was growing foggy, and his mind was preparing itself to shut down, whilst his body refused to move as he wished.

**'Just┘ just die.'** Sasuke said, through panted breaths. **'Why, why can't you just di'** His voice was halted, as Itachi did not move to strike him, but instead, placed two fingers upon the forehead of his younger brother. Sasuke's breathing slowed, until it stopped entirely, as he held it, his eyes widening in surprise. He's not ending it? The thought came, and then fled, as Sasuke gripped the hilt of Kusanagi. He felt the eagerness to strike once more rush through him, and his mind agreed, but as he tried to flex the muscles along his sword arm, to push himself to swing his blade forward, his body refused to reply; he felt hopeless, but his brother's intentions did not seem hostile; but, that was just too strange to believe. His brother was going to do something, perhaps threaten or torture him.

And then, with eyes as black as coal casting themselves forward, Sasuke realized his brother was near death. The wounds he had taken not long ago were forcing his body to succumb to their detrimental effects. His body had grown numb, and his wounds were beginning to fester. That was how Chidori worked, mixed with the powerful damaging effects of Raiton. He cannot win, not now. Even then, Sasuke could barely move, his body felt stiff now, and he was bordering unconsciousness by now.

**'You are still but a child, Sasuke, I am sorry'**

**'What≈What are you saying?**'Sasuke said, his eyes widening even further and his face a mask of surprise. He's sorry?

The finger of Itachi came from his forehead, and then downwards, across his left eye. A trail of blood followed, and as it did so, it began to harden immediately, the chakra within it reinforcing it. Is this your memento, my brother? With the gesture completed by his brother, Sasuke felt his mind pulse and his thoughts grew wild, and Sasuke's eyes were forced shut, his mouth beginning to twitch in pain. He felt his energy soar, and a faint reminiscent of chakra seem to flush itself into him, and Sasuke's eyes snapped open. No longer black, they were, but an austere red and they appeared naught like the Sharingan, but something else. Something new.

Mangekyou.

**'What have you done?'** Sasuke demanded his tone bewildered and confused. **'Forgive you? I don't'** Sasuke paused, his eyes blinking as he struggled to fight back his emotions. A tear broke free, and trailed down from his right eye, and it was immediately followed by a parade of more. **'I don't don't understand.'**

His brother made a mention of another Uchiha, a man by the name of Miles. But his words were left unfinished, and his eyes grew saddened, as he realized it was the time of his death. Sasuke's hand reached out, to grab Itachi by the shoulder, but he hit empty air. Itachi's corpse fell to the ground, and Sasuke came with him, his body growing weak. He came to his knees now, leaning over the body of Itachi, his mind afire with befuddled thoughts.

**' hope you forgive me in time, Sasuke.'**

The words rang in his ears, as Sasuke's eyes flickered to the sky, before they, like his brother before him, snapped shot and Sasuke's body crumpled to the ground, no longer able to maintain the willpower to keep himself upright.


End file.
